cw_series_fanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
The Puppet Mistress
The Puppet Mistress is the seventeenth episode of The Originals: The Big Easy and the 17th episode overall. Summary 'GENEVIEVE RETURNS TO THE FRENCH QUARTER-' Flashbacks to 1917 and 1919, focusing on Genevieve's role in Mikael's assault on New Orleans and the immediate aftermath. In the present, the siblings face the consequences of "The First Day of Winter" as an eclipse covers the city in darkness. Genevieve brazenly arrives at The Abbatoir, having covered up her involvement in the attempted murder of the baby. Lives are lost, and loved ones will redefine their relationships. Rebekah also returns, quite sooner than expected, with the child in tow, running from something much more deadly than an eclipse. Meanwhile, Hayley copes with being a mother to the so-called "Princess of New Orleans." Main Cast * Joseph Morgan as Niklaus Mikaelson * Daniel Gillies as Elijah Mikaelson * Claire Holt as Rebekah Mikaelson * Phoebe Tonkin as Hayley Marshall * Charles Michael Davis as Marcel Gerard (corpse) * Leah Pipes as Camille O'Connell * Daniella Pineda as Sophie Deveraux/Esther * Danielle Campbell as Davina Claire (voice) * Elyse Levesque as Genevieve Thorne * Yusuf Gatewood as Finn Mikaelson (credit only) * Todd Stashwick as Kieran O'Connell * Nathaniel Buzolic as Kol Mikaelson (ghost) * with Sebastian Roche as Mikael (flashbacks)/The Shachath * and Emily VanCamp as Christabella Marcoux (flashbacks) Special Guest Star * Michael Trevino as Tyler Lockwood Recurring Cast * Hal Ozsan as Julien Hudson * Alice Evans as Esther/Dahlia * Steven Krueger as Joshua Rosza * Eka Darville as Diego * Callard Harris as Thierry Vanchure * Owiso Odera as Papa Tunde (ghost) * Shannon Kane as Sabine Laurent (corpse) * Debby Ryan as Jacqueline Rosza * Peta Sergeant as Francesca Correa (voice) EPISODE INT. CEMETERY- DAWN ELIJAH sits on his haunches next to SABINE’S corpse. Staring blankly at it. His clenched fist holds the remains of Sabine’s heart. KLAUS watches from afar. KLAUS: You did what needed to be done, brother. ELIJAH: Did I? KLAUS: She had her… heart set on killing this entire family, including Hayley and the baby. She considered our child an abomination. ELIJAH: Indeed, she did, but not this young woman from whom she stole a year of her own life. Sabine herself was innocent in all of this. KLAUS: Do we know that for a fact? ELIJAH: I do. She never wanted to be a part of any of this. KLAUS: Perhaps, and perhaps not. Our family is safe, Elijah. Celeste Dubois wanted us all dead, including you. As he turns to go, Elijah calls out to him: ELIJAH: Is the baby healthy? KLAUS: Completely. INT. HAYLEY’S BEDROOM- DAWN HAYLEY awakens. She glances over to the window, and REBEKAH turns around, absolutely beaming, holding the newest Mikaelson. The babe has a formula bottle in her mouth. REBEKAH: Hey. HAYLEY: How is she? REBEKAH: She’s fine. She crosses over to the bed and hands the child to Hayley. HAYLEY: She’s gorgeous. REBEKAH: Angelic. Have you thought of a name? HAYLEY: Originally, I thought about ‘Andrea,’ but I figured that’d be a little narcissistic. Is ‘Angel’ too tacky? REBEKAH: Not tacky, per se. More like overused. What was your mother’s name? HAYLEY: Victoria. Yours? REBEKAH: Esther. You do not want to name this child after our mother. She was witch… and a bitch. Evil witch bitch. I did have a little brother, though. His name was Henrik. HAYLEY: Erika might be nice, then. I like tributes to family members. REBEKAH: Henrik was the one that was mauled to death by werewolves. Nik took it extremely hard. HAYLEY: Oh. Erika is out then. REBEKAH: Yep. The door bursts open and in saunters Klaus, a proud father. KLAUS: Victoria translates to ‘Victory.’ This child’s birth was most certainly a victory, for multiple reasons. (smiling) She is heavenly, indeed. HAYLEY: Angelique! KLAUS: Angelique Victoria Mikaelson. REBEKAH: I like it. HAYLEY: It’s perfect. SOPHIE (O.S.): I’d keep her out of sight. HAYLEY: Leave! KLAUS: Be civil, love. REBEKAH: Hayley has a point. That bloody binding spell almost got both you and this baby killed. SOPHIE: And I apologize for that. Klaus speeds over to her, slamming her against the wall. SOPHIE: What happened to being civil? KLAUS: I said nothing of me. What do you want? SOPHIE: I thought you’d want to know that Tyler Lockwood is back in town. Klaus releases her, and Sophie collapses to her knees, coughing. The new parents exchange worried glances. - THE ORIGINALS – ACT I INT. ROUSSEAU’S- DAY TYLER knocks back a shot of whiskey as CAMI glares at him. CAMI: I think you’ve had enough. Out. TYLER: Oh, but I’m just getting settled in… Camille, is it? CAMI: I said leave. TYLER: And what if I refuse? Hmm? He puts his game face on and snarls at her. She jumps. He chuckles. CAMI: You’re a hybrid. TYLER: Yes, I am. Now, where is Klaus? CAMI: You’ve got beef with Klaus. Why am I not surprised? TYLER: Where is he? CAMI: Even if I knew, I wouldn’t tell you. TYLER: What makes you think I can’t compel it out of you? CAMI: I’m on vervain. TYLER: I know that Klaus’ kid can make hybrids. I can’t allow that to happen. Therefore, this kid needs to die. So does Hayley. Unseen by either of them, KOL occupies the stool beside Tyler. He sneers in Tyler’s ear: KOL: Try it. Just try it. I’ll rip your heart out and shove it down your throat. TYLER: I’ll ask you one more time, Camille. Where. Are. They? Klaus speeds in and chokeslams Tyler to the floor. KLAUS: What an entirely unwelcome surprise, Tyler. I was right, you do have a death wish. TYLER: You gonna tear my heart out in broad daylight? KLAUS: I am most certainly tempted. TYLER: Maybe you’ll do something right for a change. Klaus stands and throws Tyler out the door and into the street. The younger hybrid immediately speeds off. Klaus turns to Cami. KLAUS: Keep an eye on him for me. CAMI: Will do. Hey, do you know what tonight is? KLAUS: The first day of winter. Why? CAMI: I’ve been keeping tabs on Sophie’s extracurricular activities. She told me that All Hallow’s Eve and the First Day of Winter are considered the holiest days of the year to practitioners of ancestral magic, when the Veil to the Other Side is thinnest. Wasn’t your mom a super-powerful witch or something that tried to off you and your siblings a few months back? KLAUS: From whence comes this newfound concern for us, Cami? CAMI: Oh, it’s not for you. I can’t have kids. Thought you’d want to protect yours. KLAUS: Thank you. Give Marcel my regards. He speeds off. Kol smiles. INT. THE ABBATOIR COURTYARD- DAY Caption: 1917 MARCEL, wearing a soldier’s uniform, plays cards with Klaus. KLAUS: Must you go, Marcellus? It is always so terribly boring when you’re gone. MARCEL: I’ve got to do something, Klaus. I’ve been bored looking at the same streets and houses all day and night for the past century. Besides, do you really want the Germans redecorating this town? It’d be beer parties everywhere. Our food would be too intoxicated to put up a fight. That wouldn’t be much fun, would it? KLAUS: You have a point. MARCEL: How is Rebekah? KLAUS: Still indignant. It is doubtful she’ll want to say goodbye. If she continues, I may just have to put her back in a box until this is all over. MARCEL: Well, then, she’d never talk to either one of us again. GENEVIEVE emerges from a second-floor bedroom. Klaus smiles at her. Marcel catches on. MARCEL: I’ll let you two have some alone time. He speeds away. Genevieve throws her arms out as if to embrace Klaus. He jumps up to her and kisses her. KLAUS: Do you trust him? GENEVIEVE: Not in the least. He seeks power. The same power you possess. KLAUS: Dominion of the city. He plays the sycophant quite well. He shouldn’t be back for a few months. Upon the arrival of his first letter home, ensure he is aware of a… brewing malcontent toward me. Influence his behavior the best you can. Tell him of a powerful warlock in Nigeria by the name of Papa Tunde. GENEVIEVE: You are so attractive when you are scheming. She kisses him fiercely. INT. CEMETERY- DAY Sophie places candles around Sabine’s covered body. Klaus creeps in silently. SOPHIE: What do you want? KLAUS: Did you not think it was important to tell me of the significance of today? You possess my mother’s power, and magic is like a mind, a memory center. Everything the user does or feels is stored in the essence of their magic. SOPHIE: Yes, Klaus, I am well aware of how crazy your mom was. Relax. Even if she comes back, she’ll be powerless. KLAUS: Somehow, I doubt that. SOPHIE: Your father would like a word. KLAUS: Excuse me? SOPHIE: Mikael. He told me to tell you he’d be at the Abattoir around eleven-thirty. KLAUS: You’re lying. SOPHIE: Look into my eyes. Do I look like I’m lying? Without another word, Klaus leaves. Sophie’s eyes turn black and ESTHER’S image replaces her own for a brief moment. SOPHIE/ESTHER: Powerless, indeed. INT. THE ABATTOIR COURTYARD- NEXT Klaus speeds in to find Rebekah unconscious on the floor and MIKAEL sitting pretty at a table. MIKAEL: Hello, Niklaus. Been a long time. KLAUS: What have you done to Rebekah? MIKAEL: She is fine. Fainted dead away when she saw me. Though, of course, I may have helped some. He motions to a broken-off chair leg embedded in her chest. Klaus tackles him and throws him across the courtyard. The patriarch smirks and brushes himself off. MIKAEL: You always did fight like a barbarian. I paid a visit to your bastard, by the way, and her mother. They’re both quite stunning. Before Klaus can make a move, Mikael is gone. Klaus rips the chair leg from his sister’s chest and cradles her head as she wakes. EXT. DOCKS- DAY Elijah stares out at the bay when he hears a scream. He looks back to see a vampire desiccating and falling to the ground, a revived PAPA TUNDE behind the poor fellow. Elijah lunges for Tunde, but the warlock grabs the Original in a chokehold and slams him to the ground. PAPA TUNDE: It surprises me how easily distracted vampires are by familial matters. I have been collecting power all morning. Perhaps it is best if you do not see what I am going to do to your brother. Elijah begins desiccating. EXT. BAYOU- DAY Tyler paces, anger seething from him. Hayley comes out of nowhere and throw him into the lake. He sputters and glares at her. Her eyes are a dirty yellow, multiple veins engorged with blood below them. TYLER: That kid’s made you a monster. HAYLEY: I’d say the bigger monster is the one who tried to kill her in the womb. TYLER: I’ll admit, that was a tad extreme, but… He rushes onto the shore and slams her into a tree. She hits her head and slumps to the ground. He leaves. INT. NURSERY- DAY Angelique fusses in her crib. Rebekah grabs her and starts making silly faces. The baby still cries. Rebekah eventually gives up. REBEKAH: I know, little one. You want mama. TYLER (O.S.): Looks like she’s gonna be screaming all day, then. Rebekah puts Angelique back down and turns to him. REBEKAH: My god, you’re uninspired. You think killing my niece will bring you peace? You tried that once and failed miserably. You could never hope to hurt Klaus in the way he’s hurt you. He hasn’t even really hurt you, anyway. Not of his own volition. Killing his hybrids, drowning your mother… you brought all of that on yourself, Tyler. He was just teaching you a lesson. What did you think would happen when my brother got word that you were planning to bury him alive? You and Klaus having celebratory drinks at a bar? TYLER: You’re defending him after all he’s put you through? REBEKAH: My brother is a traitorous jackass, yes, but he is still family. This child is my family. And, as much as I am loath to admit it, I do care for Hayley. If you take another step, I will end you. Tyler smirks and walks toward her when SOMEONE pulls him down the hallway. A crash. When Rebekah rushes out, she sees that SOMEONE is Kol, whaling on Tyler. Tears threaten to spill from her eyes as the baby starts wailing again. Rebekah goes to tend to her. KOL: You really are a heartless brat, Lockwood. He plunges his hand into Tyler’s chest and compels him: KOL: Forget this child. Forget this pointless vendetta. Leave New Orleans, and never come back. If you even think about Niklaus again, immediately stake yourself. Do you understand? TYLER: Yes. KOL: Good lad. He releases the boy, who leaves. Rebekah comes out, cradling the infant. Kol smiles at her. KOL: I never was one for hybrids. INT. ROUSSEAU’S- DAY Tunde struts inside to find Marcel bloody and facedown on the floor, a stake in his back. The warlock gets on the defensive. Mikael exits a bathroom, cleaning his hands with a towel. MIKAEL: Oh, please, no need for that. I find you and I share a common enemy: my wife’s bastard. I think we could be mutually beneficial. He extends a hand of friendship. After a moment’s hesitation, Tunde shakes. FADE OUT: END ACT I ACT II EXT. DOCKS- DAY Elijah remains desiccated in the channeling circle. JOSH runs to him, but he bounces off the protection spell surrounding the circle. JOSH: Well. This is bad. He grabs his cell and calls Klaus. JOSH: Klaus? KLAUS (voice): Have you found Elijah? JOSH: Yeah. Um, remember those weird symbol things you found a few days after the Harvest? The ones with the desiccated vampires inside them? I found Elijah in one. KLAUS (voice): What’re you saying? JOSH: I’m saying the guy who made them in the first place, that creepy voodoo priest or whatever, may be back. Again. KLAUS (voice): Stay there. I will be there shortly. JOSH: Can you hurry up? This place is kind of creepy. The line goes dead. Josh looks around. JOSH: At least it’s not night. A shadow falls over the ground. Josh looks up to see an ominous eclipse beginning. JOSH: I should’ve stayed in Turkey. INT. CRYPT Tunde finishes chanting. Mikael peels himself from the wall he is leaning on. MIKAEL: Did it work? PAPA TUNDE: Yes. MIKAEL: Good. He unveils a stake and impales Tunde through the back and out through the chest. Blood spurts everywhere and Tunde collapses. Mikael’s eyes turn black for a millisecond. MIKAEL: Very good. INT. GENEVIEVE’S BEDROOM Caption: 1919 Klaus gets dressed while Genevieve takes in his… exposed body parts. KLAUS: Like what you see, love? GENEVIEVE: I received another letter from Marcellus this morning. He’s on the next ship home. I expect Papa Tunde will not be far behind. May I ask why the sudden interest in voodoo priests? KLAUS: As you once told me, Marcellus desires my throne. Papa Tunde, from what I have heard, is the most powerful warlock on this earth. He practices sacrificial magic. I will show Marcellus that I will not be opposed. GENEVIEVE: Seems a bit radical. KLAUS: Power breeds radical thought. INT. MEETING ROOM Klaus stares down at Tunde’s mutilated corpse. Genevieve slinks in. GENEVIEVE: You did quite a number on him, Klaus. KLAUS: Well, don’t call me out on the carpet. Would a dolled-up corpse send the same message? GENEVIEVE: Good point. I’ll report this to Marcellus. She leaves. INT. ABBATOIR COURTYARD- NIGHT Genevieve overhears Marcel and Rebekah talking. REBEKAH: All we need is a witch who can help us find him. Rebekah glances over to Genevieve, who gives her a conspiratorial smile. INT. OPERA HOUSE The structure is aflame. Mikael stakes a redheaded vampire and impales another on a wooden spike jutting from the wall of the collapsing building. He sets his sight on Marcel, chokeslams him into the ground, and raises a stake. MARCEL: Wait! I’m the guy who tipped you off about Klaus! MIKAEL: Are you? I’ve heard about you. Marcellus. The prince of the quarter, some call you. MARCEL: That’s me, all right… MIKAEL: Unfortunately, that will not save you. He picks Marcel up by the scruff of his coat and tosses him into the burning orchestra pit before darting off. A soot-covered Genevieve watches for a moment to make sure Marcel doesn’t rise before leaving herself. EXT. DOCKS- DAY Klaus gazes up at the sky. Rebekah stares impotently at the sphere holding Elijah captive. KLAUS: What the hell is this? REBEKAH: Our brother stuck in the same thing I was six weeks ago. KLAUS: No witch in history could ever have enough power to cause an eclipse… REBEKAH: Are you paying attention? Our brother is being channeled! KLAUS: Yes, and the only thing that has enough power to free him is a witch’s blood. Sophie is not in good standing with this family considering her best friend was killed by one of us, which leaves my child. I will not allow that. REBEKAH: This is Elijah! KLAUS: I do not care! If you touch my daughter, there is no more dagger. No more coffin. Just. The. Stake. REBEKAH: You don’t even know where the stake is. I’ve heard enough of your threats over the last millennium, Niklaus, to decipher the real ones from the empty. And infants get blood work done quite frequently. She speeds off. Klaus stares down at Elijah. ESTHER taps him on the shoulder. He whirls around. KLAUS: Sophie! Sophie’s eyes flash crimson. Klaus backs up in fear. KLAUS: Mother! ESTHER: Hello, Niklaus. KLAUS: You here to try and kill us again? ESTHER: No. During my time on the Other Side, I learned… compassion for you and your siblings. Niklaus, you are my son, the same as Elijah. Kol is with Mikael and I, while Finn has moved on. KLAUS: Mikael is still on the Other Side? I saw him a few hours ago. Are you the cause of all this? ESTHER: A witch, as you said, could not create this eclipse. I fear the Shachath has returned. KLAUS: What is the Shachath? Sophie’s body tenses, her eyes turning milky white. She collapses into Klaus’ arms. A moment later, Sophie’s eyes snap open. She groans in disgust and she pushes Klaus away. SOPHIE: Ew! What the hell? Where am I? KLAUS: You don’t remember? SOPHIE: No, what? KLAUS: I suggest you rid yourself of my mother’s power as soon as possible, Sophie Devereux. But first… He tears into Sophie’s wrist, holds her in place, and allows her blood to drip onto the circle. INT. CRYPT- DAY Tunde awakens, rubbing his neck. He tries to stand, but staggers. TUNDE: No… He tries the door. It is locked. TUNDE: No! No! EXT. CRYPT- NEXT A large stone statue is propped up against the door in addition to the lock. TUNDE (O.S.): NNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOO!!!!!!!! INT. THE ABBATOIR COURTYARD- DAY Klaus covers Marcel’s body with a sheet and douses it with gasoline before setting it alight. A tearful Cami watches nearby. INT. BALCONY- NEXT Rebekah and Elijah observe wistfully. ELIJAH: Regardless of his taking our home from us, Marcel proved himself to be honorable. He was a good man. REBEKAH: More or less. ELIJAH: Rebekah… REBEKAH (teary-eyed): Ten times out of ten, he chose Niklaus over me! It is always him over me! He was overly charismatic and… and he smiled too much! Good riddance, I say! She storms off. Elijah sighs. Genevieve walks up beside him, leaning on the guardrail. GENEVIEVE: She took the words right out of my mouth. ELIJAH: You have some nerve showing up here, Genevieve. GENEVIEVE: Not my fault your sister is so easily manipulated. ELIJAH: The bayou wolves are all dead because of you. All that remained of both Niklaus and Hayley’s true families. GENEVIEVE: I know Klaus much better than you think, Elijah. ELIJAH: I am painfully aware of how you kept his bed warm at night, and he yours. My bedroom was the one between yours and his, if you recall. GENEVIEVE (chuckling): What can I say? He was exquisite. He slaps her. She smiles and slinks back down the hall and into her old bedroom. INT. CAMI’S APARTMENT- DAY Cami is packing her suitcase as KIERAN enters. KIERAN: Where are you going? CAMI: Somewhere. Anywhere that is not New Orleans. I refuse to be Klaus’s little morality pet any longer! Kieran, you don’t need to be a part of this any more than I do. Come with me! KIERAN: Cami, honey, you know I can’t do that. Saint Anne’s has reopened. CAMI: Like anyone even wants to go there anymore. KIERAN: I can at least try. It’s good that you’re leaving. CAMI: Yeah, it is. She zips up her suitcase, slings it over her shoulder, and brushes past him, but Kieran grabs her arm and pulls her into a hug. Cami sniffles, burying her face in Kieran’s shoulder. CAMI: I love you, Uncle Kieran. KIERAN: I love you, too, Cami. Give me a call when you’re at the airport? CAMI: Sure. He kisses her cheek and she exits. Klaus emerges from the shadows. KLAUS: Took her long enough. Kieran turns around- and DECKS Klaus. KIERAN: This is your fault. He leaves in a huff. Klaus smiles. INT. PLANTATION HOUSE- DAY Kol struts around the charred remains of the once-beautiful place. Hayley comes around the corner and stops in her tracks. HAYLEY: Who the hell are you? Kol pivots on his heels, smiling at her. He speeds to her and extends a hand. KOL: Kol Mikaelson. You’re Hayley. HAYLEY: I was told you died. How do you know who I am? KOL: I was watching you from beyond the grave. That sounded a lot less creepy in my head. Anyway, I like you. You have spunk. Plus you’re the mother of a miracle. Bonus points for that! He leans in until he is inches from her face. HAYLEY: You should probably know that I’m with someone. Kinda sorta. KOL: Oh, I know. Thought I’d introduce myself. I had better go check on Elijah. He kisses her hand and leaves. INT. ELIJAH’S BEDROOM- DAY Elijah is laid up, sucking down blood bags, as Rebekah watches over him. REBEKAH: How are you? ELIJAH: As well as can be expected. REBEKAH: Good. We’ve got trouble. She pulls back the blinds. The city is covered in darkness. INT. KIERAN’S CAR- DAY Kieran’s cell rings. He answers. KIERAN: Cami, hey. There’s a gurgling noise on the other end. KIERAN: Camille? He slams the accelerator. INT. AIRPORT LOBBY- NEXT Cami falls to her knees and collapses, bleeding out from her neck. END ACT II ACT III EXT. THE CAULDRON- DAY Klaus begins flipping tables and breaking glasses all over the place. General rabble rousing. Kol strolls down the street. Klaus stops cold, a tear glimmering in his eye. KLAUS: Kol? KOL: Afternoon, Nik. After a hesitant moment, Klaus embraces him. Kol coldly shrugs him off. KOL: You left me in a box for over a century. KLAUS: You were not exactly discreet in your feeding habits. Kol punches him. KOL: And you were? KLAUS: A child killed you. KOL: You fell for the town bike. KLAUS: You were paranoid. KOL: You’re an ass. KLAUS: You ran after I killed Esther. KOL: You killed an innocent woman to make yourself feel special. KLAUS: Please! When haven’t we all? Kol cracks a smile, laughs heartily, and hugs Klaus. KLAUS: It’s good to have you back, brother. KOL: Good to be back, even if it’s only for 24 hours. KLAUS: Apologies. KOL: Nah, I’m okay with it. I get to torture people and have them heal over and over. It’s quite exhilarating. Klaus makes a ‘not bad’ face and strolls off with Kol, arm draped over his shoulder. INT. NURSERY- DAY Josh holds a sleeping Angelique. Hayley enters and takes her from him, laying her in the crib. HAYLEY: Thanks for watching her, Josh. Someone posed a threat to her safety. Had to take care of it, you know? JOSH: I get it. She missed you. HAYLEY: And I her. She hugs him. JOSH: So, how are you acclimating to this whole “mama to the super-baby” thing? HAYLEY: How do you think? I’m nervous and… giddy at the same time! I… I don’t know how to be a mom, Josh! Josh places a comforting hand on her shoulder. JOSH: You think Klaus knows how to be a dad? I heard about that Mikael douche. He’ll be learning just as much as you are. Have some faith in yourself. HAYLEY: Why are you being so nice to me? JOSH: My only friend in this town got her throat slit. You seemed to care about her well-being. Somewhat. I’ll admit I didn’t much like you before, but I suppose I can give you a chance. Plus I like babies. HAYLEY (re: Angelique): She is cute, isn’t she? She’ll need a babysitter when she gets older. You up for the job? JOSH: Uh… uh, um… yeah! Sure! HAYLEY: You’re such a dork, Josh. It’s cute. I bet you’re popular with the guys back home. JOSH: I wish. Cami had Marcel, Rebekah had Thierry, and you have Elijah. And Klaus has his hand, so I guess I’m undesirable even as a vampire. HAYLEY: Oh, come on! You’re pretty cool. Hey, you’re nerdy, right? When I was here a few years ago, there was this one club absolutely filled with nerdy gay guys. Go knock yourself out. JOSH: Thanks, Hayley. See ya around. He gives a little half-smile and leaves. Klaus brushes past him and waits until he’s out of earshot. KLAUS: That was a nice lie, Hayley. HAYLEY: My best friend was gay. Call me sentimental. KLAUS: “Was”? HAYLEY: Boating accident. We were drunk. He died. KLAUS: Oh, I’m sorry. HAYLEY: Thanks. KLAUS: How is the little princess? HAYLEY: Sleeping. Where is Tyler? KLAUS: Let’s just say he left. Permanently. HAYLEY: Thank god. KLAUS: I can’t help but notice you healed rather quickly. I figured you’d still be napping at this point. Unless… He bites his wrist. Hayley’s eyes turn dirty yellow and veins protrude from under her eyes. Klaus snatches his hand away. KLAUS: Just as I thought. That’s going to be useful someday, mark my word, little wolf. Let me know when she wakes. He lightly strokes the baby’s full head of hair and leaves. INT. ST. ANNE’S CHURCH- DAY Kieran kneels in a front pew, hands clasped together in prayer. Klaus enters. KLAUS: Hello, Father. Praying the eclipse away? Kieran looks at him, tears streaming down his face. KLAUS: What is it? What’s wrong? EXT. THE CAULDRON- DAY Kol strolls down the street and is eventually greeted by Elijah. KOL Hello, Elijah. ELIJAH: Kol… Kol punches Elijah in the face and the elder Mikaelson stumbles back several paces. ELIJAH: I suppose I deserved that. KOL: Just a little. At least Klaus mourned me! What happened to always and forever? ELIJAH: Perhaps you should not have abandoned us the moment our mother perished. You were always lacking in any form of sibling loyalty- besides assaulting an associate of Finn’s murderer. Bravo, by the way. KOL: Well, I wasn’t going to wait around for you to come out of your self-imposed exile to exact some familial justice, now was I? ELIJAH: You have always been direct, Kol. It did lead to your death, as I recall. KOL: A death that was most recently avenged. Now, let’s find our little sister and put an end to this eclipse. Rebekah tears down the street, carrying an unconscious Sophie in her arms and depositing her rather roughly at her brothers’ feet. REBEKAH: Too late. I already did. INT. KATIE’S PAWN SHOP Rebekah slaps Sophie hard in the face and the witch wakes, bound to a chair. SOPHIE: What the hell, Rebekah? What’re you doing? REBEKAH: This eclipse. You can stop it. SOPHIE: Are you high? No, I can’t. REBEKAH: As Niklaus previously imparted to you, I am sure, magic is a sort of memory bank. I saw my mother cast a similar spell when we were human. She shrouded our village in darkness for a day when my betrothed got cold feet. KOL: She also castrated him and tied him to a pole that winter. REBEKAH: That is neither here nor there, Kol. (to Sophie) My mother could be a bit overzealous, as you can imagine. So, just tap into that spell, dear. SOPHIE: Whoever did this has knowledge far beyond that of your mother. I don’t know if- She gasps. Her eyes flash black and she smiles at Rebekah. REBEKAH: What’re you smiling about? ESTHER: Oh, Rebekah. I am so proud of how independent you have become since Niklaus kicked you out of the mansion. It was quite commendable when you destroyed the last of his remaining blood bags. KOL: Did you? That was rather ballsy. ELIJAH: Mother? ESTHER: Elijah. I cannot say I have much of a preference for this body, but it’ll have to do for now. She is right on one thing, though. I am unable to rid New Orleans of this eclipse. The Shachath has done this. REBEKAH: What the bloody hell is the Shachath? ESTHER: There is a type of incredibly dangerous magic called Expression. Neither the spirits of nature nor the witches monitor it. It is pure, unadulterated power. Expression also has exhibited signs of being fully sentient. This Shachath is Expression personified. ELIJAH: What does it want with the French Quarter? ESTHER: The French Quarter is a supernatural hotbed. This thing desires a foothold in this world. Trust me when I say that development would be catastrophic. My guess would be the creature is channeling energy from the eclipse somehow. The eclipse can only be reversed if the Shachath is first sent back to the Other Side. An easy task- if the Other Side still existed. KOL: How do we fight magic incarnate? ESTHER: The Shachath is a shape-shifter. I have heard word of Mikael roaming the Quarter today when to my knowledge he has not crossed over. You have three hours before midnight, and then the eclipse becomes permanent. When this happens, the mystical barrier keeping the werewolves from entering the city will drop. It will be a bloodbath for all who live here. As much as I despise vampires, I cannot allow that. You would be torn apart. You are my children, and I will not stand for you to die that way. KOL: Enough of your hypocritical maternal drivel! He grabs a coat rack and throws it into Sophie’s chest. The witch is impaled to the wall and dies. REBEKAH: Kol! ELIJAH: She was of no help, sister. We can find another way. MIKAEL (O.S.): Going so soon? The siblings turn to see the Shachath in their father’s form. It smiles at them. MIKAEL/THE SHACHATH: The party is just getting started. It throws out one hand and the trio is pinned to the walls. The creature’s eyes light up with mad delight. END ACT III ACT IV FADE IN: INT. KATIE’S PAWN SHOP- DAY The Shachath smiles. THE SHACTHATH: Quite the troublesome lot, you Originals are. KOL: You haven’t met our brother. THE SHACHATH: I have, actually. Massive ego. Jackass. KOL: That about sums it up. THE SHACHATH: Enough idle chit-chat. I have a city to destroy, if you’ll excuse me. He turns around to find Genevieve, who wears a psychotic smirk. She begins reciting some ancient spell. THE SHACHATH: No… Genevieve completes the spell: GENEVIEVE: Excelsior. The entity shrieks and dissipates in a cloud of smoke. The Originals drop to the floor, gasping. When Rebekah looks up, Genevieve is gone. INT. JOSH’S APARTMENT- DAY Josh exits the bathroom, wearing only a towel, to find a women sitting on his bed. JOSH: Jacqueline? She smiles at him. JACQUELINE: Hey, baby bro. I’ve missed you. Josh is dumbstruck. INT. THE ABBATOIR COURTYARD- DAY DIEGO plays the harmonica. A very somber tune. REBEKAH gives him a sad half-smile. REBEKAH: So, I guess we’re stuck with Niklaus for good. DIEGO: Seems like it. THIERRY strolls in. THIERRY: Not so fast. I think I may have found a solution to our hybrid problem. Julien! A man dressed in 1800s garb walks in and extends a hand to Rebekah, which she cautiously shakes. HUDSON: Julien Hudson, at your service. DIEGO: He’s a witch? HUDSON: I am the witch. He chuckles. Rebekah becomes slightly unnerved, but belies it and laughs along with him. Diego eyes him cautiously. INT. BAR- 1919 Genevieve sips back a glass of wine. She hears a horrid sucking noise followed by a thud. Moments later, a beautiful blonde sits beside her. CHRISTABELLA: Hello, Genevieve. My name is Christabella. You can call me Christie. Marcel is alive, but I have detained him somewhere safe. This is my city now. Relay that to whatever witches Tunde left alive. She leaves, smiling pleasantly at Genevieve. INT. ST. ANNE’S- EVENING Kieran carries Cami’s body inside and lays it on the altar. He kneels in front of it, burying his face in the crook of his niece’s neck, and sobs. KIERAN: She was a good kid. Why her? Why her? WHY HER?!? A faint, unintelligible whisper travels through the sanctuary. Kieran looks up through his tears, brushing his hair from his face. KIERAN: Who’s there? The whisper sounds again, and then a five-note violin piece begins playing. The song Timothy wrote for Davina. KIERAN: What in hell…? He looks around. No violin. No source to the tune at all. And then, Davina’s voice, barely above a whisper: DAVINA (voice): It’s okay, Father Kieran. Everything will be okay. KIERAN: Where are you? DAVINA (voice): You’ll figure it out soon enough. I’m going to help you. I’m sending someone over from where the ancestors gather. She will cater to your will as you see fit. KIERAN: Davina? Davina? Silence. Kieran is alone. The priest looks around. CUT TO: INT. GENEVIEVE’S ROOM- NIGHT The witch’s cell phone rings, awakening the redhead from her slumber. GENEVIEVE: Hello? FRANCESCA (voice): It’s good to know that you’re back, Genevieve. The other faction members had gotten worried. Our next meeting is the evening of the full moon. I trust you’ll be there? GENEVIEVE: I… FRANCESCA (voice): Good. A lot has changed in the last few months. We need someone like you, Gen, someone to weed out the fresh from the rotten, so to speak. I will see you tomorrow. She hangs up. Gen collapses back onto her pillow. EXT. CEMETERY- DAY The eclipse has ended, but it is nightfall. Rebekah and Kol chat among the gravestones. KOL: So, how have you been? I heard your friend Marcel died. I am sorry. REBEKAH: It’s okay. I’ll see him again in October. As I will you. KOL: I’ll be here all the time. You just can’t see me. REBEKAH: That’s not creepy at all. Klaus swaggers up just as Kol vanishes. KLAUS: Well, it’s midnight. The ground splits apart and Esther’s casket flies open. The woman herself, very much alive, levitates out and lands in front of her children. ESTHER: Hello, Niklaus. Rebekah. How I have missed you. Klaus and Rebekah back up in fear. - THE ORIGINALS- Trivia * Antagonists: The Shachath (present), Mikael (past), Genevieve (past), Niklaus Mikaelson (past) * This episode takes place on December 21st, 2012. The whole season takes place largely in real-time. * Finn does not appear in this episode. * Tyler tries a second time to kill the baby and is again driven off. * Esther bodily resurrects herself (with no outside assistance) in this episode, though we later find out Dahlia is possessing her body. * This episode is Genevieve-centric. REVELATIONS * Klaus and Genevieve were sexually involved during the 1910s, but Klaus seemed to have forgotten this detail over the years. * Although Klaus named his daughter Hope in the previous episode, Hayley had decided against it. The child is later named 'Angelique Victoria Mikaelson.' * This episode reveals that Genevieve went to Marcel (on Klaus' orders) and originally gave him the idea to bring Papa Tunde to New Orleans. This so Klaus could kill Tunde and prove that he was not to be trifled with, even by his protege. While this did have the intended effect of stalling Marcel's attempted takeover, Genevieve was coerced by Klaus' sister Rebekah to bring Mikael to town, with Genevieve believing The Destroyer would be driven off. The opposite happened, of course, and Genevieve went into hiding after the city burned the second time. * Marcel is murdered by The Shachath while Camille is shot at the airport by an unknown party while on the phone with Kieran. Body Count * Marcel Gerard * Camille O'Connell Gallery 1-082aecb808b00ad3aec8039b5ce21662.jpg Hayley-and-hope-mikaelson-1024x584.jpg LongWay15a-feature.jpg Jessica-simpson-sleeveless-harper-flag-print-tank-and-the-originals-gallery.png Category:Flashback Episodes Category:The Originals Season 3 Episodes Category:Crossover episodes Category:Arc: Dahlia Category:Complete episodes Category:Episodes set in December 2012 Category:Episodes set in New Orleans Category:Earth-7 Episodes Category:The Originals Episodes Category:Original Timeline Category:Pre-Convergence Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Episodes with main cast absences Category:The Originals Episodes with main cast absences Category:The Originals Season 3 Episodes with main cast absences